


温柔乡.

by SeJov17110



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: HanYoung, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 05:33:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20830217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeJov17110/pseuds/SeJov17110





	温柔乡.

权顺荣是真的很累，他明明把队友们当兄弟，却总有那么五个队友想要上他。  
尹净汉最近对他的关照多了起来，让他一下子就感受到了人间温暖，不愧是天使哥哥，他要爱死他的天使哥哥了。  
于是权顺荣就天天跟尹净汉腻在一起，连签售会和演唱会的互动都多了很多。  
但天使总归切开是黑色的，当权顺荣喝水的时候尹净汉那一句直接让他将水喷到尹净汉脸上的话又让他从天堂跌进了地狱。  
「顺荣啊，跟哥哥做一次吧？」  
尹净汉被喷了水也不生气，倒是权顺荣慌了神抽过旁边的纸巾细细给他擦干净，然后后退一步窘迫地站在那里，拒绝又不好拒绝。  
「顺荣不愿意吗？哥哥会很轻的♡。」  
...说话自带爱心是什么操作啊喂！！  
他现在只求尹净汉能够闭嘴，尹净汉似乎有种让人无法抗拒的魔力，权顺荣都感觉自己下一秒马上就要点头应允了，他想绕过尹净汉走出厨房，却被尹净汉箍住了腰身搂着不让动弹。  
「顺荣不想吗...」尹净汉的声音似乎有点委屈，而权顺荣定睛一看尹净汉的那张天使脸也的确是染着一层委屈的，有眼泪在他的眼底氤氲着马上就要出来了。权顺荣一下子就手足无措了，他最怕的就是他的天使哥哥难过了。于是权顺荣捧着尹净汉的脸亲了亲，然后很小声地说了一句轻点。  
下一秒天旋地转，尹净汉像是怕他反悔一样直接将他拦腰抱起走进了房间里将门锁上，然后将怀里的弟弟放到了床上去。  
权顺荣看着尹净汉伸手温柔地解他扣子，然后头一次不可避免地红了一整张小脸。他主动攀上尹净汉的脖子凑近张口含住了尹净汉柔嫩的下唇唇瓣，软舌划过润湿探进他口中去唾液相缠，吻得天昏地暗日月无光的就被扒了个精光。  
「顺荣很敏感的呀？」尹净汉调笑逗弄着权顺荣单是因为亲吻就竖起来的性器，食指的指尖轻点尖端又顺着前端口向下描绘过他凸了些许的青筋。  
权顺荣颤着身子小声地从嘴里发出呜咽的声音，眼睛半眯缝着软软地靠在尹净汉的怀里，白净小而精致的身子活脱一个人形陶瓷娃娃，让尹净汉的动作不经意间更加轻了许多。  
「哥哥...哥哥好慢...」权顺荣有些不满的软糯声音传入尹净汉的耳朵里让他觉得很是好笑，虽然很想让自己赶紧吃饱却又不想就这么便宜了弟弟。于是尹净汉的触碰开始变得若有若无，虚着擦过权顺荣性器柱体一侧又故意挪开去，看着弟弟委屈得快要哭出来的样子他觉得非常有成就感。  
小仓鼠被欺负得变得淫荡起来，他难受地看了使坏的尹净汉一眼，索性拍开他的手自己抚上了性器撸动。尹净汉倒是没想到会发展成这样，他脸色有些低沉捉住了小仓鼠自慰的手腕拿开，从旁侧的抽屉里拿出一个粉色的东西，顺势就送进了权仓的穴里。  
进入得很顺利，权顺荣都没来得及看清那是什么。尹净汉拿过一个类似于遥控器的小东西摁了一下。  
就像打开了权顺荣身体的开关一般，那个东西在体内开始震动的时候权顺荣才知道那是什么东西。偏偏尹净汉塞得深了又开了中档，正好就放在他前列腺的地方，权顺荣被震得一激灵，尖叫着想把跳蛋拿出来。  
尹净汉制止了他的手将他拦腰扶起来扣住下颌接吻，一手覆上了权顺荣湿滑的性器开始玩弄。  
尹净汉的手法也很色情，到底是成年人，比夫胜宽要色情多得多。权顺荣受着情趣用品和尹净汉一起给他带来的升了天般的快感，眼瞅着就要射出来。哪知尹净汉跟夫胜宽一样混，拇指堵了他的性器口不让他射，还轻柔地在他耳畔落下温柔的一句话。  
「要和哥哥一起射才可以哦♡。」  
尹净汉不由分说，情趣用品也不抽出来，直接抱着权顺荣分开他的双腿就将自己送了进去。跳蛋还在里面的原因让权顺荣都快要飘飘欲仙了，尹净汉前端每每抽进都顶在震动的跳蛋上，倒是给两个人都带来了相同的快感。  
「顺荣好紧啊，哥哥好喜欢♡。」  
「顺荣流了很多水噢♡。」  
「这样喜欢哥哥的阴茎吗？那要用下面的小嘴好好吸住噢♡。」  
权顺荣连带着语言上的刺激想高潮还高潮不了，想挠他哥后背还不忍心下手，进也不是退也不是急得他红了眼眶，泪水在里面打转，沙哑了嗓子喘息着直勾勾地盯着尹净汉。  
尹净汉故意避开他的视线将小仓鼠的脑袋按在他的肩膀上，扶好了人腰身摁下了遥控器上高档的摁扭。权顺荣直接就再次拔高了嗓音开始痉挛，也不顾什么了就咬上了尹净汉白嫩的肩膀。  
尹净汉倒也不嫌疼，他此时只一心想着欺负权顺荣，便顶得更狠了些抽出来射在他堵着权顺荣性器口的手上。  
尹净汉爽了就更想欺负权顺荣了，他继续堵着权顺荣高潮的关键部分将射出的白浊均匀涂抹在柱体上，然后按了强档的开关。  
权顺荣一下子就气儿憋的似的涨着通红一张脸张着嘴没声儿了，两条腿抖得跟装了电动马达似的，好容易把呼吸调整过来艰难地开口，被情欲搞得哑得不成样子的声音让尹净汉听了既心疼又腰眼发酸，但他还是不依不饶。  
「顺荣呀，求求哥哥♡？」  
权顺荣其实在刚才就已经哭出来了，只不过一直在忍着没有发出声音来，他不知道哥哥弟弟为什么都喜欢玩这种恶趣味，他此刻大脑运转混乱，后穴软肉都快被震得麻木，很听话地就满足了尹净汉的要求。  
「哥哥...求求你了...让我射...吧好不好...」  
「顺荣真乖啊，那哥哥就让你射好啦♡。」  
尹净汉一松手，权顺荣就迫不及待地射满了自己一小腹，跳蛋仍旧在震动，尹净汉关了它把它慢慢从权顺荣的身体里抽出来，又带出了许多肠液。  
只是这样看着就又很想再干一次顺荣呢。  
但看着此时已经无法思考的弟弟，他实在是没办法再禽兽起来了，嘴角勾了勾就打算让权顺荣休息一下再为他清洗，便拿着跳蛋下床去了浴室。  
权顺荣躺在床上脑内只有一个思想。  
以后不能随便答应尹净汉的要求了。  
心动又马上心痛的感觉太完蛋了。

Fin.


End file.
